Anger,Love, & Fun
by XNightsWishX
Summary: Gaara recievs news of Sasukes return to Konoha and leaves for a meeting with the Hokage Naruto a very angry yet satisfied Kazekage.. Gaara/Lee -hints of- Sasu/Naru and others


This was part of Kiss froma rose but it didnt fit well with some of the things im changing since the storey never had a plot and now it does this is just beter as a oneshot!!

**WARNING: Lemon ahead Gaara/Lee lol**  
**DISCLAIMER: i dont own naruto in any way this is just a plot that i created!!**

oh yeah new space devider bare thing

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara was pissed once he heard that the Uchiha was back. He knew how Naruto felt about Sasuke buy, he didnt know if he(Sasuke) would only use Naruto just like he did Orochimaru, for his own gain. Gaara loved Naruto not in a sexual way but, as a brother. He was someone precious to him.

_If any one hurt him they better pray to god they never had, or they would be begging for death by the time im done with them..._

Gaara was brought out of his thoughts when his lover walked in.

"Hey Gaara-kun when we leaving for Konaha" asked Lee.

Lee wasnt wearing his green spandex suit thing, just a standerd leaf jounin uniform, because Gaara refused to let him set a foot in Suna, if he didnt get a new wardrob and thats exactly what he did, yelling some thing about it being youth full. He really didnt care as long as it changed!

"In about an hour you ready?"

"Yeah is TenTen and Hinata going too or?"

"No Kankuro wont let TenTen go anywere because she pregnet and you know how possesive Tamari is.. She refuse's to let Hinata go to Konaha because of her father...He wouldnt let come back since she pretty much ran a way but thanks to Naruto..."

"And Neji"

"Yes and that damn Hyuuga. Hisashi wasnt allowed to come after her"

"Shes a Sand shinobi now right"

"Yeah a Jounin like Tamari, Kankuro and TenTen is still leaf." _I think_ he thought

"Ok well ill leave you to your work" Lee turned aroung to leave but was stoped by Gaaras sand it draged him over to Gaara.

"You arnt going any were. We're going to finish what we started this morning" said Gaara before smashing his and Lees lips together.He started taking Lees vest off while his sand made a shield around them, becasue if anybody walk in they coulnt see and Gaara was one possesive basterd and refused to let anyone but him to see _**his**_ Lee naked let alone with his shirt off. Gaaras hand found its way down Lees pants. He slowly started stroking Lees now erect member going a bit faster and squizing lightly.

"Ah...ha...ha Ga...ara im...im...go..ing...to" panted Lee. Gaara stop pumping Lees cock and removed his hand.

"Strip" Lee obayed and took off his shit boxers and pants. To Gaaras amusment he got stuck on his leg rapings. After taking off his shirt and tank top, Gaara decided to help Lee with them. Now there layed a naked Lee under a very horny Kazekage. Gaara smirked as he started kissing and bitting Lees neck going down his chest to his navil and trusting his tounge in it. Lees instintly tread his fingers through soft blood red hair he loved so much.

Pushing him slightly to the spot he wanted attention the most. Gaara got the hint and started sucking on the tip of his cock lightly. Pulling the lube out of his pants pocket slicking his fingers before circleing and pushing a finger in to Lees entrance. Gaara distracted Lee by taking in his whole member in is mouth and added two more fingers and started to scissor and strech him for something biger then them! Lee cryed out when Gaara hit his prostate. "ah...haha..ah...Gaa...ra..hur..ry..plea..se" He hit a few more time before removing his fingers and letting Lees member fall out of his mouth.Gaara pulled his pants down and slicked his member, looking down at Lee to see if he was ready, reciving a nod he positioned his member at Lees entrance and trusted in hard and fast. Feeling Gaara inside made Lee want it fast and hard"Move Gaara" demanded Lee. Gaara look down at him and did as he asked, thrusting in to him with out mercy hitting his prostate dead on.

"Ah..ahah...ha..Gaa..ra..so...go...od" panted Lee. Gaara was getting close and didnt want to cum before Lee so moved one of his hands from Lees hip and took a hold of his weeping member stroking it in time with is hard trusts, resting his head in the crook of Lees neck

"So..hot..and..tight...oh gods." breathed Gaara

"Gaa...ra..im...goi..ng...to" Lee couldnt finish his sentance let alone form words anymore he was so close. Hitting his prostate with one last hard thrust and they both came Gaara in Lees tight ass and Lee in his hand and all over their chests. Gaara pulled out and cleaned him and Lee of with his tank top before standing up and getting dressed. He helped Lee to his feet. Lee almost fell down but Gaara had a ferm hold on him so he wouldnt and he was thank full. Gaara grabed Lees cloths and helped him get dressed.

"Come on we have to leave now" Gaara said as the sand made its way back in to his gourd. He made sure Lee could walk before letting go of him but as soon as he did Lee fell on his ass.

"Damn it" cursed Lee.Gaara helped back up and muttered 'sorry' giving Lee a kiss.

"Its ok.. you can let go i can walk"

"Yeah you just proved that" Lee pecked Gaara on the cheak

"I love you" said Lee

"I love you too" replied Gaara passionitly kissing Lee. Tamari walked in to Gaaras office.

"Damn it you two you have to go or youll be late for your meeeting with the Hokage" she hissed

"Yeah yeah we're going we're going" stressed Gaara. He through his gourd on his back grabed Lees hand and they walked out of his office to head for Konaha

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**When they got to Konaha they headed staight to they Hokage office. They were late for the meeting and knew Naruto would understand. Apon arriving they caught sit of Lees team mate and his lover.

"Nara..Hyuuga" hissed Gaara looking from Shikamaru to Neji

"Gaara" they hissed back

"Lee" Lee mused

_Dear god how in the hell did i ever fall for you..oh thats right ur sexy body, the way you look and scream my name when I thrust in to you with now mercy.._ Gaara stoped before he got a rageing hard on and he really didnt need that in front of the two so called "genuis's" now did he.Gaara look at Lee and thought _You wont even know who you are by the time im done with you.. Oh you'll be limping tomarrow or worse you wont be albe to walk!_ Lee saw the smirk on Gaaras lips _Danmit im not going to walking tomarrow..oh well its worth it!_ Gaara grabed Lees hand and walked in to the Hokage tower and to Narutos office. Gaara walked in to Naruto office and found him ridding Sasuke who was in the chair. Sasuke was now pissed and his sharinghan activated. Naruto grabed his hokage robe put it on but stayed were he was.

"OUT NOW" they both barked.

Lee had to drag a **_very_** pissed Gaara out of the room before he could _SAND COFFIN_ Sasukes ass to oblivain and back. Thankfuly the meeting had gone with out to much blood shed.That left a possesive Uchiha with a fat lip and brused cheek, an angry Gaara with broken knuckles , a confused Naruto laughing at his boyfriend , and a happy Lee shouting something a long the lines of youthful love.!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

there it is id hope you liked

it was my first lemon so yay or nay lol

i know it was gaara/lee but it was my first and i like the pairing!

XNightsWishX


End file.
